1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly, to electronic musical instruments that can be readily connected to or disconnected from external equipment.
2. Related Art
An electronic musical instrument having a keyboard is generally equipped with many connection terminals in the back surface of the case that is provided at the back of the keyboard. These connection terminals include many different kinds of terminals in various shapes for input and output of various types of signals, such as, for example, MIDI terminals that conform to MIDI standard for connection to other electronic musical instruments and personal computers, analog output terminals for outputting analog audio signals and digital output terminals for outputting digital audio signals to amplifiers and the like, analog input terminals for inputting audio analog signals and digital input terminals for inputting digital audio signals from external equipment, power supply terminals for supplying electrical power to external equipment, and the like.
Therefore, when the performer wants to make electrical connections to external equipment, the performer visually checks the connection terminals provided at the back of the electronic musical instrument, and connects the connection terminals of the connecting cords to desired ones of the connection terminals. When the external equipment is to be removed, the performer similarly, visually checks the connection terminals in the back, and disconnects the connection terminals of the connecting cords.
FIG. 8 is a rear perspective view of an electronic organ 80, which is an example of an electronic musical instrument in related art. The electronic organ 80 in related art has connection terminals 8 for input and output of audio signals and image signals, provided at a lower side of its back board 6. Furthermore, a power supply cord plug 23 for connecting to a power supply cord is provided adjacent to the connection terminals 8 at the back board 6.
When the connection terminals provided at one end of the connection cords for electrical connection of the external equipment are connected to or disconnected from the connection terminals provided at the back of the electronic musical instrument, the connection terminals provided at the back of the electronic musical instrument need to be visually checked, which requires some space in the back side of the electronic musical instrument. If there is no space at the back side of the electronic musical instrument, then the electronic musical instrument needs to be moved to make some space on the back side to allow for connection or disconnection of the connection terminals, and after connection or disconnection of the connection terminals, the electronic musical instrument needs to be moved to a position for performance.
When the electronic musical instrument is placed on a stage or the like with the rear side of the electronic musical instrument facing the audience, the connection cords and the power supply cord connected to the rear side can be seen by the audience, which gives poor appearance to the rear side.